Ma saison préférée
by AnzuxX
Summary: C'est l'automne, il fait encore bon dans la ville de magnolia, chaque villageois sait ce qui arrive à cette période et si est préparé. C'est halloween, le premier d'une longue liste pour la blonde, qui va découvrir les joies de cette fête réinventée par ses compagnons d'armes, et malheureusement pour elle, ça sera loin de l'idée qu'elle s'en est faite.


**Ma saison préférée**

Lucy marchait tranquillement sur les bords du canal, laissant ses bras se balançaient en rythme. Ses longs cheveux blond lâchés négligemment caressaient doucement le bas de ses clavicules, alors que ses longues jambes mises à nues s'étiraient à chaque un de ses pas, parfois suspendu dans le vide.

Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, elle avait fini une mission au côté de son petit groupe d'amis, son loyer était payé et il lui restait encore assez d'argent pour ce faire plaisir.

Et pour parfaire le tableau il faisait encore beau, certes en ce mois d'octobre Il faisait frais, mais toujours agréable, et d'ici quelques jours les festivités pour Halloween débuteraient. Elle se sentait impatiente, c'était sa première fois dans la guilde, et si elle avait bien tout comprit, comme pour chaque événement, il préparerait sûrement quelque chose. Quelque chose de fabuleux, elle en était sur.

Sur cette idée, elle regagna les rues passantes, fixant les boutiques se revêtir d'orange et de noir. Ses pensées s'égarèrent sur sa nouvelle famille, qu'avaient ils bien pu prévoir? Elle laissait son esprit divaguait, imaginant déjà des théories toujours plus farfelues, un sourire ravisant aux lèvres.

« **Oye ! Lucy!** Appela une voix dans la foule »

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant sa provenance, finalement après quelques secondes elle remarqua une tâche brune se démarquer de la masse informe de passant. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, sa démarche calme et posé, presque nonchalante, ces cheveux en bataille d'un noir profond, mais surtout sa peau pâle exposée aux yeux de tous. Elle se rapprocha de lui, se contentant de le saluer en se moquant gentiment de sa tenue vestimentaire. Pour une raison un peu floue, le jeune homme retirait constamment ces vêtements, c'était presque un miracle qu'il ne se soit encore jamais retrouvé totalement nu. Elle pouffa gentiment en le voyant chercher son tee-shirt sur les pavés.

Elle admira un peu plus attentivement son visage, de ces traits fins, presque délicat à sa mâchoire virile et sa bouche joliment rosé se tordre en une grimace. Ces yeux légèrement en amande abritaient deux prunelles d'un bleu profond, encerclé de longs cils sombres, de petites rides apparaissaient aux bords de ses yeux. Il était plutôt mignon, et bien qu'il soit un mage de glace il n'avait pas cette beauté froide et rigide qu'on aurait pu imaginer, bien au contraire, son visage était toujours souriant, agréable.

C'était d'ailleurs bien difficile de ne pas s'attacher à lui, de ne pas apprécier sa présence, sauf peut-être pour le Salamander.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Fini-t-elle par demander.  
\- **Je...** il hésita **, je voulais éviter mirajane.** Avoua-t-il finalement.  
\- **Ah ?  
** **\- Avec Halloween elle...** il soupira, **tu sais comment elle est. Elle complote pour former des couples ! »**

Ils se jetèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire, marchant côte à côte dans la ville bruyante. C'est vrai que la barmaid de la guilde avait un penchant presque effrayant pour les potins, elle c'était comme donné la mission de mettre les mages de fiore ensemble. Lucy se remémora le trouble qu'elle avait provoqué en elle quand elle avait déclaré que le dragon slayer de feu en pincer pour elle. _Fichu bonne femme !_

« **Et toi alors?  
** **\- J'avais envie de me balader.** Avoua-t-elle tranquillement. »

Elle avait beau adoré la guilde et tous ses membres, elle éprouvait parfois le besoin de se retrouvait un peu seule pour penser.

Évidemment elle aurait pu le faire chez elle, mais il semblait que les différents mages de fairy tail ne connaissaient pas les mots pudeur, intimité, vie privé. Franchement, sa maison était un véritable moulin, pas plus tard qu'avant sa mission elle se réveillait au côté du mage de feu. Celui la alors, il était de tous le plus intrusif, toujours accompagner de son acolyte volant, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à s'introduire dans sa maison, tout particulièrement son lit, lors qu'elle dormait paisiblement.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait réveillé à grand coup de pied aux fesses pour le chasser de chez elle.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés en y repensant. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa présence, au contraire, il était son coéquipier, certainement son meilleur ami, mais elle avait vraiment du mal avec cette non pudeur qui le caractérisait tant. Il était capable de venir la chercher sous la douche en trouvant ça tout à fait anodin.

« **Ca te dit que manger un bout?** Demanda gentiment le mage de glace.  
\- **Avec plaisir! »**

Ils s'engagèrent dans un petit restaurant, s'installant à une table, contre la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur l'artère principal.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, riant ensemble comme s'ils avaient été des amis de toujours. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'avait intégré la guilde qu'un an plus tôt. Elle qui s'était souvent sentis mise à l'écart pour son nom, était tombé sur une belle bande de bras casé, ils n'avaient jamais rien exigé d'elle, ils l'avaient accueilli et aimé immédiatement comme une petite sœur. Grey faisait partis de ses amis les plus proches, en grande partis par ce qu'il composait la meilleure équipe de fairy tail à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié, une amitié sincère et profonde, ou chaque uns devenaient un puissant allié dans les moments de doute. Ils s'étaient rapidement entendu, et prenait un véritable plaisir à être ensemble, comme aujourd'hui.

« **On devrait rejoindre la guilde, mirajane a certainement commençait les préparatifs pour Halloween.** Déclara un peu ennuyer Le Brun.  
\- **Oui, allons-y!** Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, tout à coup moqueuse, **tu penses survivre à ces assauts ? »**

Elle Le vit blêmir doucement, avant qu'une rougeur légère ne teinte ses joues. Malgré les apparences, grey était une personne fragile et sensible, et profondément timide. Ce qui, disons-Le, était à l'antipode de cette manie qu'il avait de retirer ces vêtements n'importe où et en n'importe qu'elle circonstance.

Ils pénétrèrent la guilde en riant, terminant une discutions que personne ne comprit. Après tout, la plupart des mages étaient déjà affairés à décorer la guilde dans ces ton orange et noir qui caractérisait si bien cette période. Une bonne humeur planait dans l'air, sous les différentes voix qui s'élevaient par ci par là.

« Ah **vous voilà !** S'écria la barmaid en trottinant vers eux, **grey va aider lisanna à pendre les banderoles !** »

Il acquiesça, saluant les deux femmes en rejoignant la petite sœur de la barmaid. Lisanna était véritablement adorable en tout point, de ses cheveux court d'un blanc aussi pur que sa propriétaire à ces yeux pétillant de malice, gradients d'innombrables promesses d'espiègleries, jusqu'à ces grands sourires chaleureux. Elle était très belle, les traits fins, délicat, son corps long et élancé, bien qu'elle ne rivalisait pas encore avec l'opulente poitrine de son aîné et celle de Lucy. Toutes deux extrêmement bien fournis de ce côté-là, quoi qu'elle n'était pas en reste face à la cadette des strauss. Après tout fairy tail était réputé tant pour leur force de frappe que pour la beauté de ses mages féminines.

« **Balade romantique ?** Questionna dans un murmure la jolie mage  
 **\- Mira!** Gronda Lucy, les joues tout as coup étonnement chaudes. »

Elle l'entendit ricaner, de cet air taquin qui lui allait si bien, alors qu'elle reprenait un air plus neutre, détendu. La barmaid sous ces airs angéliques cachait un véritable dédoublement de personnalité sinistre. Heureusement lucy avait eu la chance de ne rencontrait cette part obscure qu'à de très faible occasion ! _Une chance._

Elle suivit en silence la blanche, en tout point identique à sa cadette, quoi que plus mûrs de par son âge et ces courbes plus développées. Ces cheveux étaient également plus long, caressant la naissance de ces fesses, mais mis de côté ses quelques détails, elle en restait aussi douce et gentille. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant un amas informe de guirlandes et de câbles.

« **Il faut tout démêler.** Avoua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une mince affaire.  
 **\- Tu te moque de moi ?** S'étrangle la blonde **, j'en ais pour des heures ! »**

Le sourire charmant que lui offrit la démone eu raison de ses râles, et c'est de mauvaise grâce qu'elle débuta son travail.

Sa faisait une heure qu'elle s'acharnait sur les câbles, tirant, dénouant, en jurant toujours plus dans sa barbe. Franchement, mirajane aurait au moins pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre de venir l'aider. En plus, elle se trouvait légèrement éloigné de la table principale qui regroupait la quasi-totalité des outils, et par la même occasion des mages. Elle avait vraiment la tâche la plus pénible !

« **Tu t'en sors ?** Taquina une tête brune  
\- **Pas vraiment,** avoua dans un soupir la mage céleste, **tu veux pas m'aider grey ? S'il te plaît !** L'implora-t-elle »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre qu'une chaise s'écrasa sur lui, Le faisant tomber sur le sol, alors qu'une furie bleue se jetait sur lucy, enserrant du mieux possible ses épaules, à l'aide de ses minuscules bras.

 **« Luchy !** Pleura le félin, **t'étais où ?! On te cherche depuis ce matin !  
** **\- Mais enfin t'es cinglé natsu** ! Hurla Le Brun, **qu'est ce qui ta prit abruti ! Ta faillit m'ouvrir la tête !  
** **\- Viens te batte sale exhibitionniste ! »**

Lucy poussa un soupir ennuyé, cajolant le petit chat bleu dans ses bras, alors qu'elle admirait le duel qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient totalement idiots, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune dragon slayer, comme d'habitude, sur excité.

Il était aussi grand que grey, une peau hâlée qui mettait en valeur ces prunelles de jade dans ce regard si brûlant, donnant à ses yeux un aspect légèrement en amande, presque agressives malgré la délicatesse de ses long cils brun. Cependant à la différence du mage de glace, son visage bien que viril et masculin était légèrement plus rond, encore à l'image des enfants. Ce qui, disons-le, collait plutôt bien à sa personnalité. Il était pourtant très charmant, avec ces larges sourires laissant voir ces canines étrangement longues ou ces lèvres charnues d'un rose pâle délicat s'étiraient, en harmonie certaine avec ses cheveux de la même teinte.

Lucy avait d'ailleurs été surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient totalement naturels, une teinte farfelue pour un garçon farfelu. Malgré tout Il dégageait une aura bestiale, animal qui lui donnait un certain charme, une virilité exacerbée, enfin c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il était bien plus mature physiquement qu'il pouvait l'être mentalement. Mais ça faisait son charme non ?

« **Oye Luce !** S'écria t'il joyeusement en se penchant vers elle, **tu fais quoi ?  
** **\- Je démêle les guirlandes pour mira,** dit-elle dans un sourire ravisant, **et tu viens de frapper grey qui venait m'aider !** Gronda-t-elle  
\- **Ah ? Je t'aide-moi si tu veux ! »**

Ni une ni deux, il s'installa à ses côtés pour entreprendre le démêlage. Ignorant par la même occasion le mage de glace qu'il avait violemment attaqué. Si seulement il était munit de patience. Il commença après quelques minutes à tirer sur les câbles, les sourcils froncés, avant désespéré de jeter un coup d'œil à sa coéquipière, penchant le visage vers le siens pour mieux distinguer le mouvement de ses mains féminines.

Ce n'était pas une proximité gênante mais lucy se recula un peu, sans lui adresser un regard.  
En fait si c'était gênant, vraiment trop pour la blonde, sentir ces mèches rose chatouiller sa joue, son souffle brûlant glisser dans sa nuque. Non c'était clairement trop pour elle !

Depuis peu lucy avait commençait à voir son principal compagnon de mission comme un homme et plus comme l'enfant turbulent qu'il était. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à le voir comme un éventuel partis amoureux. Elle ne put retenir un soupir, c'était profondément frustrant et pour plusieurs raisons, la première et la plus évidente était cette attirance physique qui la démangeait de plus en plus, rendant leur contact parfaitement anodin, terrible. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose, tentant de refréner ses pulsions.

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, cette aura bestiale jumelé à son air enfantin avait fini par la faire succomber. C'était le gros du problème, elle n'arrivait plus à rester de marbre à ces côtés, ayant l'impression de perdre peu à peu leur complicité. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas agir avec lui de la même manière qu'avec grey ? Il aurait très bien pu l'enlacer qu'elle aurait trouvait le geste amical, peut-être même touchant, mais un frôlement avec le dragon slayer et elle se tendait, se sentant submergé par des envies très peu orthodoxes.

Et puis il ne fallait pas se leurrai, si elle prenait enfin conscience de son attirance pour le mage, d'autres femmes, elles, l'avaient déjà compris. Avec ces nombreux éclats il devenait de plus en plus populaire dans la ville et ses alentours.

Évidemment lucy n'avait pas grand-chose à faire des différentes mages qui lui tournait autour, mais une, lui rappelait sans cesse sont illégitimité. Lisanna aimait et avait toujours aimé le rose, elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer entre eux, de toute façon elle ne faisait pas le poids. Quand bien même elle aurait eu une chance, même infime avec le fils d'igneel, elle se refusait catégoriquement à faire se sale coup à son amie. Elle aimait trop lisanna pour lui faire subir ça. Elle s'était résignée, pourtant, pourtant son fichu corps lui, semblait d'un tout autre point de vue. Elle poussa un soupir, fermant un instant les yeux pour rassembler ses esprits.  
L'amitié valait bien l'amour, et puis, c'était moins problématique.

« **Luce ça va pas ?** Demanda curieusement le fruit de ses fantasmes.

\- **Hum ? Si si, pardon je suis dans mes pensées.** S'excusa la mage »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire gêné, remarquant qu'il s'était empêtré dans les câbles. À ce rythme-là, ils n'étaient pas près de terminé. Oubliant ses nombreuses questions, elle se concentra sur le jeune homme, se rapprochant un peu de lui sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle lui retira les câbles prudemment, les maintenant toujours entres ses longs doigts fins.

« **Regarde** , intima-t-elle en commença à défaire le nœud, **tu passes tes doigts là, tu tires un peu, tu vois ?** »

Il avait cet air idiot collé au visage et elle comprit immédiatement qu'il n'y comprenait rien. Légèrement exaspérée elle lui mit les câbles dans les mains, lui ordonnant d'un mouvement de tête d'essayer à son tour. Le résultat catastrophique lui arracha malgré elle un léger rire, avant, voyant son air suppliant de lui venir en aide. Elle enroula ses mains sur les siennes, faisant bouger leurs doigts à l'unisson.

« **Tire, voilà, maintenant tu relèves l'autre guirlande, tu, non, enlève ton doigt, oui voilà comme ça ! Tu vois c'est pas si difficile !** »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, satisfaite de ses explications, frôlant la pointe de son nez à la sienne. Tien, elle n'avait pas remarqué être si proche. Proche. Proche. Proche. Proche. Proche. Proche.  
Elle se recula brusquement comme s'il l'avait brûlé, les joues rougis par la gêne.

 **« Ils s'aimeeeeeent!** Roucoula happy moqueur  
\- **Hey lucy !** Appela gray, **ramène-toi !** »

 _Sauvée !  
_ Elle masqua difficilement le sourire qui la gagna, remerciant intérieurement la mage de glace alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui.  
Il se pencha légèrement pour être à hauteur de son oreille, Le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas susciter la curiosité des autres membres de la guilde.

« **Tu m'en dois une !** »

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, voyant le sourire moqueur de son ami, elle ne put retenir une grimace, tapant gentiment son épaule nue.

« **Arrête de dire des bêtises et habile toi plutôt !** Le nargua-t-elle.  
\- **je ne te crois p... Merde ! J'étais pourtant sûr d'être arrivé avec !** »

Elle gloussa moqueuse, lui jetant le haut sombre qui traînait par terre. Grey était, du moins elle l'espérait, le seul au courant pour son petit coup de cœur. Il n'avait rien dit, gardant jalousement le secret, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour ça. Et puis il tentait, bien que maladroitement, de l'aider, et pour ça elle lui était reconnaissante, même si sa consister plus à les séparer qu'autre choses. Mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, elle avait besoin qu'il la rappelle à l'ordre pour qu'elle ne succombe pas d'avantage au jeune homme. C'était de plus en plus dur ces derniers temps.

« **Viens,** appela gentiment grey, **j'arrive pas à mettre cette foutue guirlande.** »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle s'empara de l'objet se mettant dos à lui, attendant sagement qu'il la soulève. Deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses hanches et elle se sentit décoller du sol, attachant facilement le morceau orange à une tringle.

Elle se sentit partir dangereusement en avant puis en arrière, et de nouveaux en avant, s'agrippant malgré elle à la guirlande.

« **Grey !** Paniqua la blonde, **qu'est-ce que tu...** »

Sa phrase mourut immédiatement dans sa gorge alors qu'elle tombait, la chute n'était certes pas faramineuse mais toute de même ! Ses genoux butèrent douloureusement sur le sol froid, alors que ses fesses reposaient étrangement sur une surface plus mole et chaude. Mais ce qui alerta surtout la mage, qui dans sa chute avait fermé les yeux, c'était ce souffle chaud sur son entre jambe. Elle baissa lentement la tête, prise d'horreur. Elle remarqua une légère touffe rose, pendant que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Elle était assise sur le visage du dragon slayer de feu, les jambes pliées, encadrant parfaitement son visage, sa jupe remontant indécemment jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle sentait sa féminité, malgré sa culotte de satin, écraser contre sa bouche, le souffle de son nez se rependant comme un brasier ardant dans son bas ventre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle pousse un hurlement strident, se relevant d'un bon le visage cramoisi. Elle n'adressa pas un regard au rose, se tournant contre le mage de glace prêt à l'étriper.

Il était agenouillé, massant douloureusement son crâne. Visiblement il avait reçu un énorme crâne en verre dans la tête, et peinait à retenir les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Mais voir son ami dans cet état n'arrivait absolument pas à calmer son trouble. Vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

« **Eh bah alors bunnygirl, tu sais qu'il y a des hôtels pour…** »

Elle frappa son visage avec fureur, déchargeant toute sa frustration en un uppercut parfaitement maîtrisé. Au moins le dragon de fer avait un peu apaisé sa fureur. _Un peu._

Encore rouge de honte elle quitta la guilde sous le rire tonitruant de tous ses membres, évidemment, ils n'auraient pas pu manquer ça ?

L'air frais de ce début de soirée frappa son visage, calmant sa gêne et par la même occasion cette horrible chaleur dans son bas ventre, il avait fallu, bon sang, de tous les mages présents il avait fallu que ce soit sur natsu !

Elle avait envie de mourir, juste mourir. C'était de loin, et pourtant elle avait un bon palmarès, sa pire humiliation.

* * *

La lumière du jour réveilla la constellasionniste, lui arrachant un petit gémissement alors qu'elle enfouissait d'avantage son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de rejoindre la guilde aujourd'hui, vraiment aucune. Elle jeta du coin de l'œil, un regard à son réveil, satisfaite de remarquer qu'il était à peine six heures du matin. Si elle se dépêchait, elle serait à la gilde en premier et pourrait sûrement trouver une mission pour disparaître à leur bon souvenir, juste le temps que cette histoire soit un souvenir oublié.

Résolu à éviter le plus de monde possible elle se jeta presque dans sa salle de bain.

Elle poussa lentement la porte principale de fairy tail, jetant à travers l'entre bâillement, un rapide coup d'œil à ses occupants, comme convenu il n'y avait presque personne. Elle rejoignit rapidement le bar, sous le regard moqueur de la blanche.

« **Pas un mot,** ordonna la blonde, **je t'en prie mira, ne dit rien.** Elle sentait déjà ses joues chauffer à se souvenir encore trop frais, **c'est tellement humiliant…  
** **\- Ce n'est pas si grave.** Concéda gentiment la barmaid, **tien bois ça, ça te fera du bien.  
** **\- Merci.** »

Elle porta, ce qu'elle supposait être du thé, à ses lèvres, jetant de temps à autre un regard inquiet vers les portes massives. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident, elle redoutait de voir natsu. Non clairement, c'était bien trop humiliant, elle aurait préféré que son haut se déchiré, ça au moins ça pouvait se gérer.  
Elle était certaine de perdre tous ses moyens si elle rencontrait le dragon slayer, bien que dans son esprit d'enfant, il n'y trouverait certainement rien à redire. Elle priait pour en tout cas.

« **Tu es bien matinal lucy !** S'étonna la voix suave d'erza  
\- **Salut erza** , elle s'apprêtait à broyer encore du noir quand elle se ravisa soudain **, tien, d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas vu hier, ou étais tu ?  
\- Trop occupé a batifolé avec natsu**… murmura mirajane dans un rire, faisant rougir violemment la blonde.  
\- **J'avais quelques achats à faire en ville.** Répondit simplement la mage, **j'ai raté quelque chose ?** »

Lucy jeta un regard lourd de reproche à la barmaid qui ne put retenir d'avantage son rire, expliquant rapidement la situation a la rouquine. Erza était le dernier, mais néanmoins plus puissant mage, de leur groupe. Elle était clairement l'une des plus belles femmes de la guilde, avec son visage fin, aux traits délicats, sa bouche pulpeuse d'un rouge pale, sa peau chaude, d'un joli teint pèche. Elle avait de grand yeux d'un belle ovale, cerné de long cils, protecteur de ses pupilles vermilles. Dieu qu'elle était belle, sensuelle, certainement bien malgré elle. Une longue chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant encadrer son visage délicat, apaisant un peu la rudesse de son regard. Ses courbes félines étaient masquées sous une épaisse armure d'argent, laissant le cliquetis agréable du métal chanter son arrivé.  
Encore aujourd'hui, lucy n'avait rencontré de pareil femme, pleine de cette aura de respect et de charisme, qui mettait tout un chaque un en émoi. Elle n'était pas la reine des fées pour rien.

Elle termina la de son observation en comprenant que la redoutable diablesse avait finalement terminé son récit, et qu'erza sous sa frange rousse, retenait sa surprise, la fixant incrédule. Pitié, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se justifier, ou d'expliquer ce qui n'avait clairement pas besoin de l'être. Le visage concurrençant la chevelure de son amie, lucy tentait temps bien que mal de garder un semblant de dignité, qui depuis la veuille avait outrageusement était piétiné, et mise en charpie.

« S'il **te plait** , implora lucy, **c'est assez gênant, j'aimerais oublier cet incident !** Elle porta son regard sur la blanche, **tu ne voudrais pas me donner quelque chose à faire en ville ? N'importe quoi.  
\- Tu pourrais t'occuper de déposer les lacrimas un peu partout dans la ville, si tu veux.** Déclara gentiment la démone, **il faudrait aussi récupérer les derniers costumes et les ramener ici avant qu'on ferme, et passer à la pâtisserie.  
\- Je m'occupe de la pâtisserie.** Intervint la rousse, **le reste devrais t'occuper la journée lucy, mais tu devrais venir chercher quelqu'un pour récupérer les costumes manquant.  
-Erza n'as pas tort,** approuva la barmaid, **il y en a beaucoup, toute seule ça risque d'être compliqué !** »

Lucy acquiesça sans vraiment écouter les deux femmes, bien trop occuper à récupérer le sac en toile qui contenait les nombreuses pierres. Elle voulait partir d'ici, vite, il était bientôt sept heure quarante-cinq, et d'ici peu la guilde allait débarquer, pas besoin de préciser qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas y être à cet instant. Elle salua prestement ses amies, en quittant la guilde avec empressement.

C'était un véritable soulagement de s'éloigner toujours plus de sa grande famille, pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Elle déposa les pierres aux emplacements prévus, marchant d'un pas détendu dans magnolia. Elle frissonna un peu, sentant un vent frai s'engouffrait avec violence dans la rue.  
Lucy s'immobilisa un instant, inspirant un grand coup, retrouvant à mesure son large sourire, malgré tout la fête était pour demain et son impatience grandissait à mesure. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre hier, en défaisant les câbles, mira avait mis le paquet cette année, trouvant une nouvelle manière de divertir la ville et ses mages.  
Elle n'imaginait pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait faire pour halloween a pars faire la chasse aux bonbons ou visité les attractions horrifiques des parcs. Elle sentit un frisson traverser son échine, pour l'amour du ciel, pas ça, elle n'aimait pas du tout les manèges d'horreurs. Vraiment, vraiment pas !

La matinée découla lentement, laissant le soleil réchauffer un peu la ville. Elle avait presque fini son premier travail, tranquillement installée sur la partie la plus en hauteur de magnolia. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une à positionner, mais a cette instant précis, assise sur l'herbe jaunis, elle profitait du calme.

« **Oye !** »

Surprise, lucy sursauta si fort, qu'elle en tomba à la renverse, la main appuyée sur son cœur battant à tout rompre, son cri étranglé dans sa gorge. Au-dessus d'elle, légèrement penché, ce tenait un natsu surprit et un happy hilare.  
Le chat se laissa tomber sur ses jambes, alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement, tentant de calmer la panique de son corps. Bon dieu ! Il lui avait foutu la trouille de sa vie.  
Elle le suivit du coin de l'œil s'installer à ses côtés, fixant la ville qu'ils surplombaient, dans son éternel sourire.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la natsu ?** demanda-t-elle finalement calmé  
\- **C'est mirajane qui nous as dit de te rejoindre pour t'aider !** s'exclama l'exceed chaleureusement, avant de prendre un ton de reproche, **mais ne te rassois pas sur le visage de natsu cette fois lucy !  
\- Oui bien su... Attend, Quoi ?!** Elle s'était légèrement étranglée sur la fin, **stupide chat !** »

Comme une routine parfaitement huilée, elle agrippa les joues du chat qu'elle tira rageusement, déformant son visage rondouillet. Elle avait beau adorer du plus profond de son âme l'animal, parfois elle avait vraiment envie de lui faire du mal. En l'occurrence, maintenant.  
Elle se clama un peu, sous ces nombreuses plaintes, heureuse de constater que le rose n'avait rien ajouté à son commentaire. Elle se dérida un peu, essayant du mieux possible de calmer le tourment qui la prenait depuis un moment, et cette horrible chaleur qui s'insinuait perfidement dans ses reins, lui faisant légèrement tourner la tête. Repenser à sa chute, maintenant, n'était clairement pas la bonne chose à faire. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, mais surtout il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse d'eux, de lui, _oui surtout de lui_.

« **Vous pouvez y aller,** débuta-t-elle comme si tout était parfaitement normal, **je suis sûr que mira a plus besoin de vous que moi. Et puis je suis une grande fille je saurais me débrouiller toute seule !** »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire qui se voulait naturelle et chaleureux, remontant son bras, une main sur son biceps, dans une posture un peu ridicule. Natsu pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, imité par un happy peu convaincu.  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient maintenant ?_

« **Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide ?** demanda le chat les yeux déjà pleins de larmes.  
\- **Hein ? Non, non bien sûr que non, c'est pas ça** , tenta de se défendre la blonde, voyant clairement qu'elle les avait blessés.  
\- **C'est à cause d'hier ?** demanda brusquement le dragon slayer, **par ce que moi je m'en fiche de ça Luce,** il la regarda avec fermeté, **on et une équipe non ? C'est fait pour s'entre aider, et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien fait tous les trois**. »

Il avait beau être idiot sur les bords, elle restait toujours aussi surprise par ses réflexions, il avait les mots. Toujours les bons. Elle ne put s'empêchait de sourire, après tout elle ne pourrait pas les fuir éternellement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de pâtir de son surplus d'hormone, c'était à elle de se calmer.

« **Et si on allait manger un morceau avant de continuer ?** Proposa-t-elle  
\- **Aye sir !** s'écria joyeusement happy, approuvé par le rose »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la ville, de bonne humeur.  
Elle ne savait plus exactement depuis quand elle ne s'était plus trouvé qu'avec eux deux, et si au début ce n'était absolument pas prémédité, elle devait bien admettre que depuis ses récentes prises de conscience elle les évitait consciencieusement. Elle les adorait, vraiment, horriblement, mais restait à proximité du rose semblait lui griller les neurones et avec elle toute sa retenue. Elle avait peur de craquer, elle avait peur de détruire le lien qui la reliait à fairy tail. Il était son premier contact avec la guilde, son premier ami aussi, elle ne voulait pas mettre un terme à ça. Encore moins pour quelques pulsions sexuel inassouvis.  
Elle piqua un far.

 **« Luchy et toute rrrrrrrrouge !** Roucoula le félin  
\- **t'es malade ?** demanda incrédule le rose.  
\- **un poisson qui passe pas !** Ajouta le chat avec conviction, **s'il et pas frais sa constipe !  
-c'est bon ! **S'emporta la blonde, **j'ai compris, rentré avant que je change d'avis !** »

Elle poussa brutalement la porte, une petite veine palpitant sur son front. Elle se gifla mentalement pour calmer le trouble de son visage, reprenant contenance, elle n'avait pas idée de penser à ce genre de chose maintenant !  
Elle pinça ses lèvres en s'installant face à eux, commandant raisonnablement, alors qu'ils semblaient avoir choisi toute la carte.  
D'une certaine façon elle était ravie de pouvoir retrouver ses compagnons, mais d'une autre, elle avait l'impression que l'avoir si proche d'elle n'aidait pas vraiment sa cause.  
 _Vraiment pas._

La main appuyée sur son menton, elle fixait la rue, écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive la discussion des deux amis. Elle essayait désespérément de comprendre ce qui l'avait amené là, dans cette situation, pour peut-être pouvoir y mettre un terme. Comment diable l'enfant à problème de fairy tail était passé de ça à ses yeux, à un homme. Mais plus elle y songeait et moins sa semblait claire. _Foutu, foutu corps de malheur !_  
Heureusement pour elle, la journée s'égraina rapidement et bientôt, les mains chargées des différents costumes pour la fête, ils pourraient rentrer chez eux, après avoir fait un crochet par la guilde. Satisfaite de sa journée, et véritablement impatiente d'être au lendemain, elle ne put empêcher sa question.

 **« Dit Natsu, l'année dernière ils ont fait quoi la guilde pour halloween ?** Il leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant.  
 **\- Je sais plus.** Avoua-t-il après un petit temps de latence. **Mais cette année va être la meilleure !** S'enthousiasma-t-il  
\- **Pourquoi ?** Questionna la blonde  
\- **Par ce qu'on et tous la !** Sourit-il à pleine dents »

* * *

Rien ne pourrait la mettre de mauvais humeur aujourd'hui, c'était certain, elle allait enfin fêter halloween avec tous ses amis ! Elle s'étira paresseusement, encore enfoui sous ses draps, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
Non aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait la mettre de mauvais humeur, ni le vent froid d'automne, ni le mauvais temps, ni le ronflement roque de sa couette, ni l'oreiller bleu qui poussait de petit grognement, non clairement rien de tout ça ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur.  
Elle s'extirpa du lit en baillant bruyamment, rejoignant rapidement la salle de bain, une fois prête, elle regagna son lit, décidé a tiré les deux dormeur des bras de Morphée.

 **« Debout !** Ordonna-t-elle en secouant la masse informe et chaude, qui menaçait de cramer son lit, **lève toi natsu !** »

Elle l'entendit râler dans son coussin, y enfouissant d'avantage la tête. _Franchement !  
_ Elle agrippa fermement son poignet, tirant avec toute sa force, mais pas moyen de déloger le mage de feu. Et dire qu'elle avait décidé d'être gentille aujourd'hui avec eux en les laissant profiter du lit s'en les foutres dehors à grand renfort de cris et de coup. Ne comprenaient-ils que le bâton ?  
Un soupir fendit ses lèvres, a ce rythme ils allaient gâcher sa bonne humeur. Elle réitéra l'expérience, prenant appui sur le lit. Elle allait utiliser la manière forte quand il renversa son poignet, tirant un coup sec. Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le lit, donnant un magistral coup de tête au dragon slayer, qui choisit exactement cet instant pour se relever en râlant.  
 _Double impact._

Il percuta son menton du sommet du crâne, lui faisant faire machine arrière, le corps rejeté sur le sol. Elle avait mal à la tête, au menton, elle s'était mordu la langue, laissant un fin filet de sang recouvrir sa lèvre inferieur et comble du malheur elle avait mal aux fesses, également victime du bond dragneelien. De petites larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, ses mains fermement appuyé à son menton.  
Non aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait la mettre de mauvais humeur, rien sauf le duo infernal. Prise d'une crise de nerf, elle s'avança dangereusement du rose, empoignant son écharpe, plaquant rageusement son front sur le siens pour mettre leurs yeux à niveau.

« **Heu… tu sais luce, j'ai pas fait exprès !** Se défendit le dragon slayer  
 **\- Je ne suis pas un hôtel abrutit !** Elle avait pris soins de détacher chaque syllabe **, arrête de venir chez moi !** Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de pied rageur, envoyant le mage s'écraser dans la ruelle **, happy…** »

Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de plus pour le voir disparaitre dehors. Franchement ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser son corps à le désirer au tant ? Elle jura, massant son menton endolori. Ils venaient officiellement de gâcher sa bonne humeur.

Furieuse, elle s'engouffra dans la guilde bruyante, esquivant les nombreux projectiles, pour s'installer au bar, rejoignant la barmaid. Celle-ci mima de ne pas voir sa mauvaise humeur, déposant un verre devant elle, dans un sourire ravissant.  
Suffisant pour calmer la mage céleste.

« **Alors tu es prête ?** demanda avec empressement la démone, **c'est ton premier halloween chez nous !  
\- Avec tout cas j'avais presque oublié,** murmura la blonde, **alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
\- Pour commencer tu devrais aller chercher ton déguisement ! **Elle pointa d'un doigt le petit regroupement, **c'est lisanna qui s'en charge !  
\- ok ! **»

Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
Elle se sentait comme une enfant, trépignant d'impatience, elle se glissa dans la foule, attendant sagement son tour, ses yeux noisette brillants de malice.  
Elle récupéra un déguisement qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier, remerciant la mage en laissant la place. Trop occupé à chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien représenter, elle ne sentit pas un corps se glisser derrière elle.

« **Alors t'es déguisé en quoi toi ?** demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.  
 **\- J'arrive pas à déterminé,** avoua-t-elle en se retrouvant **, et toi grey ?  
\- un squelette, je dirais,** déclara-t-il perplexe. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil, approuvant silencieusement, puis chercha erza et natsu du regard, curieuse de savoir en quoi ils allaient ressembler. Distinguant une chevelure de feu, elle agrippa grey, l'entrainant à sa suite vers la table de la mage. Natsu, happy, carla et wendy y étaient également installé.

« **Oye !** Salua la blonde, **alors, alors ?  
\- Esprit**, déclara ennuyée la rouge qui avait compris sa question  
 **\- En chat, je crois,** répondit à son tour wendy, mélangeant confusion et gène.  
 **\- Et toi natsu ?** S'impatienta la constellasionniste  
 **\- Une momie**. Bouda-t-il »

Un silence de morts gagna le petit groupe avant que lucy n'éclate d'un rire franc, maintenant douloureusement ses cotes, rapidement rejoins pas erza qui avait semblait-il suivi le fil de ses pensées. Grey ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, imité par une wendy intimidé.  
Quel était l'idiot qui avait donné _momie_ comme déguisement à un mage de feu ? Avec son tempérament explosif, il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il crame l'intégralité du déguisement. Des bandelettes en tissu, rien de tel pour s'enflammer en deux secondes. A cette pensé, son rire redoubla, cette guilde était vraiment étrange.  
L'appel général de mirajane calma lucy, qui se retourna pour l'admirer, essuyant discrètement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« **Bonjours à tous !** Salua la blanche, **comme vous le savait aujourd'hui c'est halloween, mais avant de débuter, je vous invite à vous changer ! Par ce qu'une fois le jeu présenté, il n'y aura pas une minute à perdre !** »

Comme un seul homme, chaque membre de la guilde se dirigèrent dans des lieux un peu plus discrets pour se préparer. Lucy, surprise, se laissa entrainer par erza, maintenant la main fragile de la petite dragonne slayer.  
Elles débouchèrent dans une chambre, et n'y une ni deux, erza retira ses vêtements.  
Elle enfila la robe blanche à l'aspect usé, ajoutant le petit triangle blanc sur son front, elle était véritablement effrayante ainsi. Un frisson glaça le sang de la blonde, qui de son coté, peiné à enfiler le sien.  
Visiblement elle ressemblait à un renard, et aux vus du nombre de queue qu'elle possédait, il était plutôt de l'ordre du kitsune*, ce qui était plutôt normal après tout. Etant un esprit surnaturel, il était plutôt logique qu'il figure à halloween. Elle enfila ses petites oreilles, admirant d'un œil critique le soutien-gorge et le mini short en fourrure, puis les gants blancs ou de longues griffes pointaient. Au moins les botes lui tiendraient chaud.

 **« Oh !** S'étonna la blonde, **tu es adorable wendy, c'est un chat noir c'est ça ?  
\- on dirait bien ! **»

 _Effectivement_.  
Elle lui accorda un sourire réconfortant, rejoignant la foule déjà agglutiné devant l'estrade qui avait été monté pour l'occasion. Lucy, n'arrivait à distinguer aucun de ses amis masculins, la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité n'aidant pas vraiment. Une lumière rouge éclaira la scène ou mira, tranquillement installé au côté du maitre, semblait attendre.

« **Alors,** chantonna-t-elle **, pour cette année** , **nous avons décidé de faire un jeu assez simple. Cependant, vous devez être de retour à la guilde avant minuit, passé cette heure, vous serez punis par le maitre.** Quelques râles s'élevèrent **Quatre des mages présents dans la salle sont vos prochaines cibles, il sera facile de les reconnaitre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est un peu un jeu de survie, quatre contre le reste de la guilde.** Elle laissa son rire résonner dans l'assemblé **, Attention, il est interdit de leur venir en aide ! En revanche, pour que les forces soient équilibrées, erza et moi-même tenterons de leur venir en aide. Ah ! J'oubliais, des lacrimas ont été disséminé dans la ville pour vous donner un petit coup de pouce. Mais attention certaine sont piégé ! Bien maintenant que tout le monde se sépare dans la ville !** »

Lucy tressaillit, emporté par le mouvement de foule, elle aurait bien aimé resté avec grey et natsu, mais ils étaient pour le moment introuvables. Wendy de son côté avait été trainé par carla, la cachant le temps que les autres indications leurs soit fournis. C'était certainement, la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Caché dans une petite ruelle, le cœur battant, lucy essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Elle ne savait absolument pas par où commencer à chercher. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler, les quatre cibles de fairy tail. D'un certain coté, elle avait de la peine pour eux, être traqué comme une bête une journée durant, ça n'avait rien d'exaltant. Une pensé pour natsu lui traversa l'esprit, cet abrutit avait certainement dû ce porter volontaire.

« **Bien** , résonna une voix dans la tête de chaque participant **, j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas partis en groupe,** un rire fluet résonna doucement, **en quittant la guilde, le seau apposé sur les déguisements des proies c'est activé, fusionnant avec leur porteur, prenant ainsi leur capacité. Pas besoin donc de vous préciser que s'ils semblent un peu trop réalistes c'est certainement eux !** »

Lucy, horrifiée, jeta un coup d'œil, priant de tout son être de ne pas faire partis des victimes, aux quatre queues qui fouettaient le vent, comme animé de leur propre volonté. _C'était un véritable cauchemar_. Hésitante elle porta un doigt aux petites oreilles sur son crâne, sentant la caresse comme si les oreilles félines faisaient partis intégrante de son propre corps. _  
_Elle allait se faire traquer comme une bête jusqu'à minuit ?! Un frisson d'horreur lui glaça le sang, il était à peine neuf heures du matin. Elle était mitigée entre l'envie de pleurer à chaude larmes et de fuir. Elle sentit son oreille animale se tendre, l'air frais chatouillant son poil blanc.  
Prise de panique, son odora étonnamment développé avait reconnu une odeur, trop confuse pour décider d'attendre de voir son origine, Lucy prit la poudre d'escampette. Elle déboula dans une des artères, pleines à craquer, de la ville, se fondant parfaitement dans l'amas de corps. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous déguisé, et rendait plus difficile la reconnaissance de chaque un deux. N'importe qui désormais, était susceptible d'être un mage de fairy tail. N'importe qui désormais était un ennemi potentiel pour la constellationniste.

Prudemment, elle traversa la foule, se fiant à ses instants félins, qui lui criaient de se méfier. Elle renifla l'air, mais dans cette foule seule l'odeur des restaurants ouverts parvenaient à ses narines, c'était bien trop prononcé pour qu'elle puise identifier qui que ce soit.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, traversant le plus discrètement possible la foule, si elle était parfaitement cacher, ici, elle était une proie facile, et hors de question de se faire attraper.  
Elle remarqua une chevelure verte parmi la masse, à peine masqué sous un costume de sorcier. Freed.  
Ses poils se dressèrent derechef, laissant la frayeur la prendre, s'il la piégeait dans un de ses sortilèges, s'en était fini d'elle. Comme si l'instinct primitif, animal, était devenu le seule sur qui se basé, elle pivota dans une ruelle, avant de courir aussi vite que possible, bondissant sur le muret qui lui bloqué l'accès.  
Tien, elle ne se connaissait pas une tel agilité !

Lucy repensa a l'annonce de mira, si elle avait bien comprit, elle avait acquis les aptitudes de son déguisements en sortant de la guilde. Elle ne connaissait pas assez les kitsune pour savoir leurs pleines capacités, ce qui pouvait être tant un avantage qu'un inconvénient. Heureusement, elle se laissait complètement dompter par l'instinct animal, qui elle l'espérait allait lui sauver la mise. Toujours tranquillement en équilibre sur le muret, elle entendit une voix familière, l'appeler.  
 _Merde !_ Elle s'était bêtement mise à découvert.  
Lentement, les oreilles félines dressées sur le sommet du crâne, elle admira son vis-à-vis, détaillant le costume inanimé de squelette.

« **On dirait bien qu'on et ennemi sur ce coup-là.** La nargua-t-il. **Je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux !  
\- n'espère pas gagner ! **Feula lucy. »

Visiblement les kitsune étaient des animaux mystiques fiers et impérieux, elle se sentait comme envahis d'une confiance inébranlable en ses capacités, pire elle sentait cette rage bouillir dans ses entrailles, stimulé par la perspective d'un affrontement.  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux gants qu'elle portait, munie de fausses griffes, elle pouvait sentir le prolongement de ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de son propre corps. _Drôle de sort.  
_ Un sourire espiègle glissa sur ses lèvres, chasseuse, féline, elle s'accroupit, submergé par les émotions animal qui l'étreignait depuis le début de l'épreuve.  
Elle voulait jouer.

Elle laissa ses prunelles sonder la foule au loin, de peur d'être prise dans un traquenard. Elle voulait jouer, pas se faire attraper. Elle se sentait avide, grisé par cette liberté.  
Grey, jeta une attaque basique, facile à éviter, commença alors un combat étrange entre les deux mages, et pour la première fois, lucy attaqua au corps a corps. Il avait beau éviter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser. Alors qu'elle parait un coup de tibia de grey, évitant en parallèle la glace qui semblait sortir de partout, elle entendit arrivait un petit groupe de mage. Elle pouvait sentir leur odeur si familière. D'instinct, elle se recula du mage de glace, regagnant le muret, l'œil brillant d'un défi muet.

« **Tu vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !** s'écria grey sur ses talons »

Elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, avant de bondir sur les toits, reprenant une course effrénée. Elle les avait entendu accourir, c'était tellement curieux cette soudaine sensibilité. Elle se laissa tomber dans une ruelle, glissant habillement à travers la foule, il fallait être prudent à partir de maintenant.  
Lucy menait un rude combat intérieur, partager entre la sécurité et le frisson, elle ne savait pas comment agir, elle inspira doucement, chipant sur un étale un poisson, qu'elle commença à manger, sans même en prendre conscience. Cette fois, juste cette fois, elle allait se laisser guider uniquement par cette instinct animal, juste cette fois, elle allait prendre des risques irréfléchis et stupide. _Juste cette fois._

Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de mure des bois disparaitre doucement, il l'avait perdu. Une pointe de déception traversa ses rétines, elle aurait adoré continuer le combat contre lui. Mastiquant tranquillement la chaire crue du poisson, elle continua sa route dans l'artère principal, après tout ne dit-on pas que le meilleur endroit pour cacher un arbre c'est dans la foret ?  
Quoi qu'elle devait paraitre étrange à déguster un poisson entier. Un sourire espiègle étira sa bouche, c'était halloween, des morts vivants mangeaient de faux cerveaux, alors un poisson, finalement c'était plutôt anodin.

Et en parlant de poisson, elle voulait partager celui-ci avec happy, pourquoi n'était-il pas là, pour une fois ? Elle jeta un regard au ciel, espérant profondément y voir un chat volant, c'est alors qu'elle le remarqua, à peine à quelques mètres d'elle. Féline, elle traversa la distance prudemment, cherchant du coin de l'œil le dragon slayer. Il ne semblait pas là, du moins elle l'espérait, aussi rapide que son corps lui permit, elle agrippa le chat, avant de se jetait dans une ruelle adjacente, le sentant gigoter dans ses bras pris de panique.  
Doucement elle défit sa prise, lui offrant un sourire chaleureux, pour le rassurer.

« **Tu manges un poisson avec moi ?** demanda-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
\- **Aye sir !** S'emballa l'animal, ravis.  
 **\- Natsu n'est pas avec toi ?** S'inquiéta la blonde en mordant le poisson, rapidement imité par le chat  
\- **Non, moi je cherche carla !  
\- Ah ? Tu veux que je t'aide à la trouver ?** »

Ces grands yeux larmoyant d'une profonde reconnaissance furent sa seule réponse. Mais si elle c'était proposée, se balader avec la mascotte de la guilde n'était pas la meilleure manière d'être le plus discret possible, il fallait le déguiser. Amusé, elle agrippa un masque qui trainait sur le sol, déchirant la toile d'une banderole, pour lui faire une cape.

« **Tu ressembles à un esprit !** s'exclama ravis la blonde, **viens, allons y !** »

Ils entreprirent donc de trouver la petite chatte.

* * *

Lucy était à bout de souffle, adossé à un mur, fixant du coin de l'œil le combat titanesque qui opposé erza, dans son déguisement sinistre, à un petit groupe, dont l'investigateur n'était autre que lisanna.  
Ils avaient bien failli l'avoir, ces traitres, heureusement pour elle, la mage la plus redoutable de toute la guilde était venu à sa rescousse. Dans un salut provocateur, elle se mit à courir rapidement, suivit d'un happy effrayé. Le regard encore collé au match qui se jouait, lucy n'aperçut pas la masse en face d'elle, qu'elle percuta de plains fouets.

Le choc, bien que rude, ramena la blonde sur terre, d'un bond félin, elle recula, admirant l'énorme peau de bête, semblable à celle d'un loup lui tenir tête. Une pensé arriva immédiatement sur gajeel, le cœur battant d'une passion renouvelée, elle attendit qu'il attaque. Mais rien.  
Peut-être était-ce un citoyen ? Pourtant, son odeur bien que masqué sous celle du déguisement, lui était agréable. Elle la connaissait. Son corps s'avança prudemment, laissant sa main venir toucher la gueule du chien. Visiblement il était indépendant du porteur. _Ennemie._

« **Luchy** pleura le chat **, il faut partir sinon on retrouvera pas carla ! »**

Elle arrêta son geste en rechignant, elle voulait se battre, elle voulait se battre à la loyale, pas comme tout as l'heure, elle voulait faire du un contre un. Dans un soupir de résignation, elle abandonna l'homme, rejoignant le chat, qui était repartis à la conquête de l'exceed. Un pas, deux. Elle s'immobilisa brusquement, sentant la main du chien saisir son poignet, la bloquant dans sa progression.  
Pivotant sur elle-même, elle sentit se répandre dans son ventre un million de papillon, une chaleur agréable la prenant, la faisant presque gémir de satisfaction. Elle mourait d'envie de se confronter au dragon slayer de fer, la dernière fois il avait gagné, mais pas cette fois. Elle sentait corps s'enflammé à cette perspective.

« **T'es une proie ?** demanda son vis-à-vis »

Contre toute attente, sa voix était loin d'être profonde et grave, elle était plus chaleureuse, plus envoûtante. Cette voix elle la connaissait par cœur. Pourquoi diable son coéquipier n'était-il pas déguisé en momie ? Rien qu'à ce souvenir elle pouffa doucement, se dégageant de la poigne du rose d'un geste précis. Elle venait d'écraser son poing sur le visage à peine découvert du garçon.  
L'effet de surprise avait joué en sa faveur.  
Loin d'être vexé, ou furieux, natsu affichait un sourire ravis, il semblait tout aussi prêt qu'elle a en découdre, dégageant un peu l'imposant manteau de fourrure qui le caché.

« **Jouons à un jeu.** Déclara soudainement la mage devenue renarde.  
 **\- Un jeux ?** S'étonna natsu, visiblement conquis par cette perspective  
 **\- tu dois juste me toucher**. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, avide d'un peu d'adrénaline, **maintenant** , elle l'avait à peine murmurer, **attrape moi.** »

Elle était partie en courant aussi vite que possible, profitant de son agilité pour rejoindre les toits, agrippant dans sa course le chat bleu. Elle crevait d'envie de se mesurer à lui, mais la foule si proche lui intimé de le faire le plus loin possible, s'ils rejoignaient la sortis de magnolia, elle avait certainement une chance de pouvoir se battre librement contre lui. La frustration accumulée allait se déverser de la façon la plus brutal possible. S'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire ses désirs charnels, il assouvirait cet appétit destructeur. Elle ne retiendrait pas ses coups.

Elle sentait son odeur de façon bien trop distinct, visiblement, il prenait part au jeu. _Bien._  
Elle jeta un regard à travers la foule, quand enfin, elle rencontra son bonheur. Sans perdre une seconde elle s'élança, se jetant littéralement dans la masse de civils, pour traverser un magasin de fleur, se frottant avec plaisir à ses pétales. Elle traversa ensuite la poissonnerie, avant de repartir de plus belle, elle avait reconnu une odeur.

« **Wendy !** Appela lucy, **tu…** elle s'immobilisa surprise, **toi aussi ?  
-Oh ! lucy-chan ! Tu es aussi une cible ?** Sourit timidement l'enfant  
 **\- j'ai natsu au trousse** , avoua prestement la blonde, **dit je pourrais me frotter à toi ?  
-pardon ?! **S'empourpra la bleu  
 **\- Lucy est une perverse !** S'empressa d'ajouter happy, moqueur.  
\- **natsu me piste à l'odeur j'en suis sur !** Feula la mage, **s'il n'y arrive plus j'aurais peut-être une chance.** »

C'était plutôt malin comme raisonnement, gênée, wendy se laissa faire, savourant malgré elle les caresses de la blonde. Si devenir un félin semblait fascinant pour lucy, pour la petite dragon slayer c'était autre chose. Elle avait l'impression que ses sens étaient décuplés, et cette partie animale boostée. C'était pour elle, une véritable torture.

Elle était à moitié dragon, son éducation lui donner de se coté là une sensibilité bien supérieur à la moyenne, ouïe, odora, touché, vision, tout ça dépasser déjà de loin les humains, alors cumulé avec ses nouveaux pouvoir, c'était peu enviable. Elle ressentait absolument tout, les vibrations du sol, les murmures du vent, le sang circuler dans chaque chose vivante, le bruit assourdissant des ailes d'un papillon battre. Tout, absolument tout. Elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer.

 **« Tu devrais partir d'ici** , conseilla la blonde la sortant de sa transe, **on ne peut pas rester ensemble, c'est trop dangereux.** Ses oreilles se redressèrent brusquement. **Merde !** »

Ni une, ni deux, elle bondit sur une terrasse, escaladant avec aisance le mur pour reprendre sa course dégantée. Elle avait le souffle court et cette délicieuse torsion dans le ventre, l'adrénaline agitait tous ses muscles. C'était comme si elle existait pleinement pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle ne freinait plus ses désirs, ses pulsions, elle se laissait à son contraire, complètement envahir. C'était exaltant, enivrant.  
Elle sentait avec moins de force l'odeur de natsu, mais il était certain que son petit manège ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle chercha une alternative, juste une, quand son cerveau s'illumina.

* * *

Lucy courrait depuis le début de journée, il était à peine midi et elle avait à peine eu le temps de se reposer, subissant les différents assauts des mages. Seul ou accompagné, elle en avait vu défilé, mais maintenant, tranquillement installer dans la grande roue du parc d'attraction elle attendait le mage de feu, avec une certaine excitation.  
Il la trouverait, elle en était sûr, mais avant d'assouvir son désir de combat, elle voulait lui donner un peu de file à retordre. Elle voulait s'amuser.

Elle enfourna une brochette dans sa bouche, admirant la vue que lui offrait la grande roue. Elle se sentait détendu, bien que toujours prête à riposter. Elle prenait un risque important en s'isolant à plusieurs mètres du sol, mais ça n'avait pour le moment aucune importance. Ça en valait la peine. Un sourire mutin tapissa ses lèvres, elle avait eu assez de temps pour prévoir l'assaut du mage de feu, et si l'excitation la submergeait, l'impatience aussi.

 **« Je t'ai trouvé !** »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se mettre en position de combat, fixant simplement avec amusement son futur compagnon de jeu. Il était encore a moitié dans le vide, une main toujours attacher à la porte de la nacelle qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Elle jeta un regard derrière son épaule, aucune trace d'happy, avait-il grimpé ?  
Cette simple perspective lui arracha un large sourire, réveillant la chaleur dans son ventre. Il amorça un pas, quand brusquement, la nacelle se mit à tanguer, laissant un grincement angoissant résonner dans leurs oreilles. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le dragon slayer verdisse, se laissant tomber mollement sur une des banquettes.

« **C'est… de… la… triche** , peina-t-il à articuler, alors qu'elle s'était accroupi pour mieux le regarder.  
\- **il n'y a aucune règle qui l'interdît**. Riposta la blonde. **Tu abandonne ?** »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse, il suffisait de voir cette étincelle brulante dans ces pupilles vertes. Il était à des années-lumière d'une quelque on que possibilité d'abandon, bien au contraire. Lucy jeta un bref regard à travers la vitre, poussant la porte dans un sourire mutin. Elle le vit tenait de bouger, comprenant ses intentions.

« **Faisons d'autres manèges natsu!** proposa dans un large sourire la blonde »

Elle se laissa tomber de la cabine, à quelques mètres tout juste du sol, donnant dans un sourire ravisant quelques billets au commerçant.  
Aussi furtive qu'un félin, elle rejoignit un autre manège, prenant soins de faire attention aux potentiels assaillants, elle était presque sûr d'avoir senti un parfum connu. Malheureusement, ses sens tout juste naissant, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent durement, elle n'avait pas envie de subir l'assaut d'une autre personne, elle voulait jouer, oui, mais elle voulait jouer avec natsu.

Brusquement, elle se retrouva entrainée derrière un manège, tiré sans le moindre ménagement. Quand son bras lui fut enfin rendu, elle se permit un gémissement, le massant douloureusement, prête à sortir les griffes.

« **Yo bunnygirl** , salua un gajeel tout penaud.  
\- **Qu'est-ce que…** elle détailla ses deux queues noires fouettaient le vent, ses oreilles à l'affut et ce fut trop, le contraste entre son air renfrogné et son aspect si mignon, elle éclata de rire, **merde alors !  
-Tait toi ! **Grogna-t-il, **écoute faut que tu m'aides !  
\- A faire ? **Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, sentant l'odeur du rose se renforcer, **j'ai pas trop le temps la !  
\- Faut que tu me débarrasse de la crevette, et j'm'occupe de ton problème s'tu veux** ! »

 _Son problème ?_  
Il parlait de natsu ? Elle l'avait amené ici, ce n'était certainement pas pour que le dragon de fer gâche tout ! Elle se renfrogna un peu, lui jetant un regard curieux. Il était assez fort pour ce débarrassé de levy, sans avoir à lui demander. Une odeur étrange remonta à ses narines, d'instinct elle bondit sur le côté, imité par un gajeel, très peu joueur.  
Sur le sol une petite bombe parfumé, donnait tout as coup une profonde envie de dormir a la blonde. _Merde !  
_ Elle jeta un regard au tour d'elle, chaque sens en alerte.

« **Je crois qu'on a plus urgent comme problème !** »

Il acquiesça, suivant la jeune femme dans les profondeurs du parc. Lucy s'apprêtait à rejoindre la rive, quand elle remarqua, à quelques mètres seulement le dragon de feu, prise de cours. Ils restèrent une fraction de seconde à se regarder, fraction de seconde largement suffisante pour voir se dessiner sur ces lèvres un sourire carnassier. Elle le vit amorcer un mouvement, son cerveau tournant à pleins régime. D'un coup, elle fit machine arrière, agrippant par reflexe le bras du géant d'acier, le guidant vers des attractions qu'elle n'avaient pas vraiment prévu de faire.  
D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se séparer dans un petit carrefour d'attraction, laissant une lucy seule, déboussolé. Elle prit une minute pour respirer, calmant les palpitations de son corps.  
 _Un moment de faiblesse._

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir une main se dirigeait dangereusement vers elle, manquant de justesse de la faire tomber. Elle jeta un regard furieux à son agresseur. Il se tenait face à elle sans sciller, visiblement remis de son petit tour dans les airs. Un sourire suffisant étirait ses lèvres, signe évident qu'il savourait sa petite victoire, elle était à sa merci, prise au piège.  
Elle jeta un regard sur sa droite, sur sa gauche, reculant péniblement. Elle ne voulait pas perdre maintenant.  
Elle sentit son talon buter contre une surface dure, reculant toujours pour éviter les longs doigts fins du mage. Une odeur salée lui chatouilla les narines, alors qu'elle remontait à tâtons les marches qui menaient à une attraction.

« **Les dragons** , débuta calmement la blonde, comme pour apprivoiser son ami, **est ce qu'ils peuvent voir dans le noir ?** Son sourire s'élargit devant l'air perplexe de son ami, **par ce que moi je peux.** »

Elle avait pris soins d'effleurer du bout des doigts se qui touchait son dos, pour s'assurer de cette échappatoire inopportune. Qu'elle chance au juste elle avait pour atterrir directement à l'entrée d'un manège ? Elle admira son visage disparaitre sous l'épais rideau, gravant son sourire s'intensifiait dans ses rétines. Il l'aurait certainement à l'odeur, pas la peine d'essayer de se cacher, pourtant, malgré l'urgence du moment, elle avait un mal fou à faire un pas face à elle, ce n'était pas son truc, ça ne lui avait jamais plus.  
Elle l'avait eu au culot, en vérité, elle n'était pas sur de voir dans le noir, elle avait parié sur les similitudes entre le kitsune et le chat, mais franchement, elle commençait sérieusement à en douter.  
Prenant sur elle, sentant l'odeur du mage devenir plus présente, elle se jeta dans la première salle, esquivant de justesse un fantôme dans un petit crie aigu.  
C'était ridicule, elle avait combattu des monstres qui voulaient atteindre à sa vie, elle se battait contre une guilde entière et elle tremblait comme une feuille dans une stupide, ridicule maison hanté !

Elle ravala ses larmes, paniqué, traversant en longeant le mur de la première salle, elle poussa un crie si strident en sentant une main glacée empoignait sa cheville, qu'elle entendit le rire moqueur de son coéquipier revenir en écho.

« **Je te sens luce,** chantonna-t-il, **je vais bientôt t'attraper.** »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est ma première fiction sur fairy tail, j'espère ne pas trop l'avoir massacré.  
En vous remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de me lire,  
A la prochaine !

 **A.**


End file.
